Blue Christmas
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: "Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree. Won't be the same dear, if you're not here with me..." It's the holidays in San Andreas again but for one girl, it doesn't hold the same memories it used to. Can her family and friends help snap her out of it? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer and Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. Another Winter Break

16 year old Carly opened her tired eyes to see Michael looking back at her with a look on his face that meant one thing… finishing the De Santa's Christmas shopping.

"We got into a brawl on Black Friday, is it just gonna be you, me and Blake or will the rest of our dysfunctional family join us?" Carly responded, Michael knowing that she hadn't seen Christmas the same way since she was 8 and Amanda smacked her across the face in a rage.

"Just us… come on, up, kiddo. We'll head out later." Michael replied, helping Carly stand up.

Carly tied her long light brown, violet and silverish purple hair into a messy high bun and headed to the bathroom to shave and shower… after that, she got ready for the day and headed downstairs, buffing her emerald green painted nails for a few seconds. She normally had them painted grey but decided to go with a holiday like color.

A knock at the door caught her attention… Carly formed her still bare lips together in a line for a few seconds before going to answer it, seeing a man she guessed to be in his 70s.

"Who in the world are you?" Carly asked, recognising the man's green eyes as similar to Blake's but the grey hair threw the teen completely off… she had no memory of meeting any of Macey's family.

"Well, I'm looking for my granddaughters…" The man explained, abruptly dropping his coat onto Carly's shoulder… and Carly shoving it back at him, making him stumble. "Whoa now, what was that for?!" He asked.

"I am not a maid so don't you dare treat me like one! Take your coat and go back on to wherever you're from!" Carly responded angrily, the man recognising her bluish violet eyes.

"Caroline Jadelynn, I demand more respect from you since you're familiar with my grandbabies, Blakesleigh and Ginger." William demanded, pushing the young teen out of his way while entering the home. "And please get me a rum and cola while you're at it."

"Hell no." Carly growled before jumping onto William and locking him in the Black Widow, William screaming as his arm was bent back.

"Grandfather William!" Blake shouted as she ran towards him and Carly, pulling the teen off him. "Get off him! You don't remember him, Carly? That's my grandfather!"

"Well in the span of two minutes, he's treated me like a house guest, shoved me aside and demanded alcohol!" Carly responded.

"Well, where is your father, so he can give you spanking?" William questioned Carly. "I simply demand more respect than your lying father, Michael Townley." He said before seeing Blake after so long. "Who the hell are you, ya blue haired Smurf?"

"That's Blake, you senile old fuck!" Carly replied through gritted teeth.

"Blakesleigh Victoria Rose? Well the last time I saw her, she was short like you Caroline, had long black hair and now has tattoos. What happened?" William questioned.

"We grew up, that's what! Now out with you!" Carly retorted, proceeding to drag William out but Blake stopped her.

"Wait, we can't throw him out. He's my grandfather and he hasn't seen us in a long time. Just let him see Daddy, and he can go." Blake suggested.

"Dad's already headed out." Carly muttered.

"Well, I'll simply wait on your failure father, while I'm here…" William said, before sitting down. "Blakesleigh, here's two hundred dollars, please arrange for the car to pick me up here. Caroline, I would like a glass of Grey Goose Vodka or a dry martini and two olives."

"She's not a damn bartender." All three heard, seeing Johnny.

"Who is this? Did you hire some biker clown on such short notice?" William questioned the girls.

"He's a friend of mine." Carly said, managing to keep Johnny from attacking William.

"And you mistreated a friend of mine back in Liberty City, so did your son." Johnny responded.

"How dare you talk about my son Christopher like that?! Even though he relapsed from his drinking problem five times, doesn't mean a low life biker like you should speak about me and my family like that. Maybe I should recommend giving you a personality while you're at it or get me a bottle of gin, since I ran out in the car." William retorted.

Carly poured a glass of gin, sipped it and threw it in William's face, William screaming.

"You buzzed now, old man?!" Carly responded, Blake getting her to sit down.

"Blakesleigh, please fetch me a paper towel…" William requested. "And I just have had with young Caroline here…" He stood up and grabbed Carly by her arm, yanking her up to her feet as Blake tried to keep Johnny calm. "Hope you ready for punishment, young child, trust me I did it so many times to Marcelline and she still doesn't listen to her father."

Carly kicked him between his legs, her and Johnny leaving him there as Michael stopped the Tailgater.

"Macey's batshit crazy father is in there." Carly said as Michael got out and headed up the driveway, immediately going into the house and returning with William.

"And don't ever put your hands on my daughters again!" Michael shouted, slamming the door after Carly and Johnny walked back in.

"And I thought the grandparents on Dad's side of the family were crazy…" Carly muttered, Blake seeing that Carly's left arm was bruising.

"Hey, if you could have remember him or Grandmother Victoria, none of that should have ever happened." Blake said, while gently touching Carly's arm to look at it.

"When was the last time we saw her?" Carly asked.

"We were five years old, William had taken her away from Ludendorff so she wouldn't live with us anymore." Blake explained.

Carly nodded before she and Johnny headed out… it was December but frighteningly chilly in the city. But it didn't seem to stop a brick red Infernus from stopping at the crosswalk in the Downtown area and the window rolled down, Christopher seeing Carly.

"Hey, short stack… been so long." Christopher slurred as Carly could smell the whiskey on his breath.

"Get the hell away from her!" Johnny said, putting Carly behind him and Christopher recognising him.

"Hey, Johnny boy… so you like them young virgins instead of crackhead Butler, huh?" Christopher questioned, taking a swig of his whiskey bottle.

Carly yanked it and threw it across the street before Johnny yanked Christopher out and rendered him out cold.

"He needs to get his life together." Johnny muttered before he and Carly left.

Carly shook her head… it was definitely another Christmas break in Los Santos.


	2. The Extended Family And Old Friends

_**Two days ago…**_

" _I miss those days too but I am not going to ditch Johnny as my friend because you want that little kid back! The girl I was back in Ludendorff is gone, Trevor! Get over it!" Carly said after she put the last ornament on the Christmas tree. She had been putting up the decorations when a drunken Trevor had barged in and within minutes, had gone from crying about how he missed her to flipping out and yelling when he saw one of presents under the tree that had 'To Johnny, friendship can be a hell of a ride.' in Carly's handwriting._

" _He doesn't even celebrate Christmas, this is ridiculous!" Trevor yelled._

" _It's the thought that counts, Trevor. But all you've thought about is how much you hate everyone in front of you because we're not who we used to be! Dad, me, Blake, the whole Townley family… we all changed! Get over it!" Carly responded. "And as of now, you're no longer a part of my life." She said, Trevor looking up._

" _Carly-" Trevor starts to say._

" _Get out! Get out of my home, get out of my life, Trevor Philips! You can either walk away or-" Carly yelled, pressing her SNS Pistol against Trevor's head. "You'll never take another breath." She growled, Trevor knowing she meant it._

 _Trevor left, Carly slamming and locking the door… once it set in, she would let herself feel her emotions._

 _But Trevor was speeding back into Sandy Shores and stopped outside his caravan… he heard Sam talking to someone in it and got out after turning the car off and grabbing the keys._

" _Sam, we're going out of town for…" Trevor said, trailing off when he saw who Sam was talking to._

" _Well hello Trevor." She said, short red hair starting to show a little grey, outfit all Christmas like and too much makeup on._

 _Trevor swore he was hallucinating because he thought his mother was dead…_

 **Present time…**

Christopher regained consciousness, looking and seeing Carter.

"You drunk asshole!" Carter growled.

"Who you calling drunk, Josiah Grant?" Christopher questioned, forgetting his first name.

"That's what I got from the 16 year old and her friend that you insulted, dipshit!" Carter said, yanking Christopher up.

"Still the same trash talking asshole, Grant? And besides, you were supposed to be dead along with Michael Townley. What happened? Backed out of the heist? Wanted to support your precious goddaughter named short stack or pancake girl?" Christopher questioned with a smirk on his face.

Carter reared his fist back and punched Christopher in the nose, Christopher screaming as it broke before reeling back.

"Fucking dickhead!" Christopher shouted, grabbing the broken neck bottle from out of the street.

Carter disarmed him and slammed him into the car before he grabbed him by the throat.

"Never insult my damn family!" Carter hissed before leaving, eventually finding Carly and Johnny at the cafe.

"First the old man and then his crazy son, who else is gonna show up?" Carly muttered angrily.

"There's your Aunt Cali and Grandmother Victoria." Carter explained, before going behind the counter. "You something while you and Johnny are here? The drinks are free, since you're family."

"Still have any Pumpkin Spice coffee?" Carly asked.

"I thought you've never ask. Still have some more, just for you, Jadey." Carter said with a smile. "What about you, Johnny? A beer?" He questioned.

"Just some regular coffee, too early to get drunk." Johnny answered, Carter heading into the back.

"I hardly remember Cali and Victoria… I wonder how they're doing." Carly said before she felt a hand on her shoulder, turned and saw Victoria.

"Hello, young child." Victoria greeted.

"I missed you." Carly said as the two hugged for a few minutes, Victoria seeing the scar through Carly's right eyebrow.

"Oh dear, what happened to you? Did my husband do that to you?" Victoria questioned.

"No. This was from a car crash about three years ago, head hit the dashboard." Carly explained.

"Oh my, were you still able to remember me? Or maybe even the rest of your memories?" Victoria asked.

"Some of them… most are scattered." Carly answered. "And I didn't want to say this but your son's a creep when he's drunk." She said.

"He really needs to get himself straightened out before I lock him in a mental ward… he used to be a good kid." Victoria responded as Carter set out the coffees for Carly and Johnny.

Carly had just finished hers when she saw Trevor and an older redheaded woman… and her, Johnny, Carter and Victoria looked at each other in shock.

 **Carly's perspective…**

You've gotta be kidding… she's actually here?!

Trevor's damn mother?!

The two walk in and then she sees me.

"Trevor, who's this young lady?" Mrs. Philips asked, Trevor forcing a tight lipped smile.

"This young lady is my niece." Trevor said forcefully, his hand resting on the side of my face and pinching it before Johnny yanked it off.

"Don't touch her!" Johnny growled as I rubbed the side of my face before Victoria carefully took my jaw into her hand and examined the part of my face that the lunatic pinched.

"See, now you bruised her skin! Carter, do you have any ice?" Victoria responded, Carter heading to the back and returning with an ice pack. He handed it to Victoria, who pressed it to my bruising face. "There you go, little one." She said softly.

"Thank you." I respond before heading outside… and Trevor following me, grabbing me by my right wrist and turning me to him.

"It's been two days, you're just gonna shut me out?!" Trevor hissed after I yanked my arm away.

"Why don't you go play uncle to Lunch since she seems to trust you? Well, until you drive her insane like you. She and her family should do the smart thing and get as far away from you as they can!" I responded angrily.

The next thing I know, Trevor turns to something behind me… and is hit right in the face by… a small button?

I pick it up and look at it… he's back!

"Where are you going?!" Trevor yelled as I commandeered a motorbike similar to Dad's old one… eerily similar.

Reaching Mount Chiliad, I also see Craig and Rys, who are holding buttons just like the one in my hand.

"You got one too… he's back!" Rys said.

"But how? She and Jimmy didn't rebuild him." Craig replied.

I never told anyone else about the way Christmas of 2005 ended… and I never saw Snowy again.

Could he really be back?


End file.
